Date Night
by Femvamp
Summary: What would actually happen if Rita found out Dexter's secret? SPOILERS FOR Season 4 Episode 6 If I Had a Hammer. ***This was always intended as a one shot but then I decided what the heck and wrote a chapter from Rita's POV so two shot it is then.***
1. Date Night Dexter's POV

**Title:** Date Night  
**Author:** Femvamp  
**Disclaimer:** Dexter does not belong to me.  
**Spoilers: **Season 4 | Episode 6 If I Had a Hammer  
**Note: **Ok this is waaaaaaaay never going to happen. An idea I had about what would happen if Rita actual did find out Dexter's secret.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry would never approve. It went completely against the code. Don't get caught. It was the first rule. And he had let himself get caught. Rita had caught him.

Thinking back it was bound to happen. He had allowed himself to get too involved in normal human behavior. The mask of normalcy. He had wanted it to be true. He wanted the wife. The family. The children.

He had wanted it all.

He had risked it all.

He had gotten caught.

Rita had caught him disposing the body of Trinity. Arthur Mitchell had taught him so much about how to act real. How to _be _real but in the end he had to die. Trinity was a threat to him, to Deb, to the world. He had to be put down.

Dexter had never expected Rita to catch him.

Dexter knew what was next. Harry had warned him. Best case scenario his marriage was over and that was the very best he could hope for. That is if he wasn't willing to kill Rita, which he wasn't. Even though the Dark Passenger Harry voice in his head told him it wasn't so bad if he did. The worst case scenario was that he was going to die soon. Cops were going to come looking for him. His former friends would soon be his enemies and he would go out much the same way Doakes did, only he would deserve it.

The more likely scenario was that he would spend the rest of his life in prison or on death row. Any was this went his life was over.

It was all over.

At least that was what Dexter thought then.

He had never thought that Rita would be ok with his nighttime activities. That she would even want to watch. That they would hunt together. That they would plan together.

That eventually they would even kill together.

No, Harry would never approve.

Then again, Harry had never really approved.

He had just taught Dexter how to survive and Rita had learned that lesson as well. Maybe Dexter should have seen it before. They were more alike then he had ever dreamed.

He had chosen her to be is mask, his beard.

She had chosen him to be her hero, her savior.

Neither had known what they were getting into when they started their relationship but now watching the blood drain out of another killer's veins Rita smiles at him and Dexter realizes that they finally have found peace and understanding.

They have found each other.

Harry would never approve.


	2. Leave Rita's POV

Title: Leave  
Author: Femvamp  
Disclaimer: Dexter does not belong to me.  
Spoilers: Season 4 | Episode 7 Slack Tide  
Note: Companion peace to Date Night from Rita's POV  
-------------------------------------------

Rita had been freaked out at first. She had found out his little secret quite by accident. Even after finally giving up his apartment, even after therapy, there was this little nagging part of her that still believed that Dexter was cheating on her. That he was doing drugs again. That it was happing all over again. That he would become Paul and her life would become a nightmare.

Dexter wasn't Paul.

For a little while she wondered who was worse, but then she remembered that Dexter had never hurt her on purpose. He had never hurt the children just because he could. He had never be cruel. He had never been violent (well at least not with them.) He had always been…..there.

No, Dexter wasn't Paul.

However Rita wasn't the woman who had been married to Paul and she wasn't about to let something this big go. They needed to talk. If their marriage still had a chance to be saved, and she was still hoping it did, Dexter needed to tell her the truth.

And he did.

The whole truth.

The life and times of Dexter Morgan.

Rita threw up a couple times but she always came back and told Dexter to continue and he did. He told her about his mother, his brother, the Dark Passenger. He told her about his father, Harry.

The code of Harry.

How to raise a serial killer in five easy steps.

Harry should have known better. When they had finally gone to bed Rita thought about Harry and all the things he should have, could have done to save Dexter, to stop Dexter. All the things that a father…a parent could have done.

She thought about Cody. What would she do if he turned out to be like Dexter? Would she hurt or help him? Would she protect him or turn in him. Would she put him away for his and the worlds good?

Rita didn't know. All she knew was that Dexter wasn't Paul and she needed to prove that to herself so she asked Dexter to take her with him the next time he….he did what he did.

That's how it started for them. For her. Standing there watching Dexter kill a man, a child molester and killer, did she finally understand. Watching the blood flow she felt peace and understanding not horror and revulsion because she understood.

She understood what Dexter had always needed more then killing. More then death. More then this…..

The one thing Harry had failed to give him.

Dexter wasn't Paul, he would never hurt her.

And she wasn't Harry, she would never see the monster in Dexter and leave.


End file.
